The Frost Is All Over
by Raggedy Dama
Summary: AU: Bilbo wakes in the battlefield with a hurting head and no memories of the company. Before he knows it, he is being banished from the new claimed dwarven kingdom for unknown to him reasons. Thorin, oblivious to the happened, is trying to find their burglar friend, when the latter is already back in his hobbit hole and living as if nothing has ever happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit or any of the characters. **

**AN: This takes place after the Battle of Five Armies. Is an AU version 'cause nobody dies. There are no major spoilers in this…and the summary is below. Enjoy.**

**Summary: Bilbo wakes in the battlefield with a hurting head and no memories of the company. Before he knows it, he is being banished from the new claimed dwarven kingdom for unknown to him reasons. Thorin, oblivious to the happened, is trying to find their burglar friend, when the latter is already back in his hobbit hole and living as if nothing has ever happened.**

**Chapter one: Autumn leaves**

It is a brisk fall day, just the perfect Autumn day for a quiet stroll outside. With those thoughts in his head, the little hobbit starts walking along his, now deserted, garden. He doesn't shiver or even flinch as a gust of wind races through lines of trees that ablaze with the shades of gold and red. He lowers his gaze expertly, not wanting dust to get into his eyes. He entertains himself with watching the fallen leaves of many colors that are carpeting the ground. They are crunching and crackling under his fuzzy wooly toes. He stops abruptly. There's another sound coming from around the corner too.

He winces as he hears a loud feminine voice bark around orders and make not so pleasant remarks. Before he knows it, his self-preservation senses have kicked in and he is turning around and walking back to the familiar path that leads to his house. He really doesn't have the heart to meet any of his relatives, especially not Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Well, generally speaking he hasn't had the heart to do anything that involved even the smallest amount of socializing, lately. He'd just say all the things that a respectable hobbit would, smile politely and excuse himself. It is only the second week that he is back from his 'adventure' and he knows that many have already started gossiping about him and inventing various ridiculous tales that spread around with the speed of burning fire. Not that he minds, but he has begun to feel rather trapped in his hole and is grateful when he manages to escape for a walk, without bumping into someone.

He sighs contently as he makes himself comfortable on his bench. Reaching into his waistcoat pocket he fishes out his wooden pipe and puts it into his mouth. He enjoys the smoking smell of his tobacco, mixed with the earthy smell of autumn. The hobbit frowns suddenly an unusual feeling washing over him. It's the kind of nostalgic wave that engulfs...just this one is without any memories. Should he be bothered by it? He doesn't have much time to dwell on the idea, though, as a chilled, heavy hand settles on his shoulder from behind. He twirls around quickly, startling the intruder himself. The stranger is a tall, old man with a long white beard and in gray robes, who merely smiles at the little man's reaction.  
"It's you..." the hobbit acknowledges him and lets out a breath of relief, drawing a light chuckle from the man.

* * *

"And what were you doing?" asks Balin in a half annoyed and half amused voice, as he walks in to the king's chambers. Dwalin raises a brow and Bofur pulls a face at the older dwarf's sudden statement, until they also make it through the door.

There on the ground in a tangled mess of blankets and furs lies their fearless leader in all his...might? The miner stifles a chuckle behind his hat, but clears his throat when earns a glare from the dwarven king. Despite of the pretty much compromising and unworthy state he was in, Thorin's murderous gaze is well...a very _promising_ murderous gaze and Bofur quickly straightens his composure, remembering his position.  
Thorin sighs, as Balin helps him back into the bed and mutters a quiet 'thank you'.

"I wanted to go see my sister-sons." he explains boyishly. "I can't lie here all day and do nothing!"  
Balin nods in understanding.  
"Fili and Kili are well." he says, "Both healing from their injuries and driving the physicians insane."  
Thorin smiles slightly upon hearing of his nephews but before he can say anything, the older dwarf continues.  
"You need to rest too. How do you expect to get better if you keep trying to sneak away like that..."

"I was NOT trying to sneak away!" Thorin snaps and then winces at the loudness of his own words. He has got an awful headache and to make the matters worse he is being lectured by his own adviser.  
"I was going for a very honorable and much needed walk..."

"Before you ended up on the floor. I see." Balin finishes for him. "Well now I shall have a healer look at you, to make sure that everything's in order."

Thorin only huffs but doesn't say anything in protest. Taking it as a positive answer, Balin is about to turn around when the dwarven king stops him.

"What about the hobbit? Did you find him?" he asks quietly, trying to sound disinterested and casual, but the older dwarf doesn't miss the twink of hope there is in his voice and notices the obvious disappointment and sorrow when he shakes his head.

"We are looking for him, Thorin." Balin tells him gently, "If Bilbo Baggins is alive, which I'm sure he is, we shall find him."

With those words Balin and the other two dwarves leave the king's rooms, all of them looking rather troubled.

"Do you..." Bofur is the first to break the silence, "Do you suppose we should have told him?"  
Balin opens his mouth to speak, but Dwalin interrupts him.

"I agree with him." he states firmly. "I don't approve of this. If Thorin finds out that we have hidden something like this from him, he'll be furious."

"By the way..." Bofur continues, playing nervously with the flaps of his hat. "Isn't it considered treason? Lying to your king?"

"I know, but we shall not fret just yet." Balin heaves a sigh, finally having the opportunity to speak. "We are not lying to our king, we really don't know where the halfling is. We're just not telling the whole truth."  
When his two friends look at him uncertainly and not at all convinced by his reasoning, Balin speaks up again.  
"You'll see later that this'll only do good to him. He isn't sure himself how to approach Bilbo: see him guilty for his betrayal or apologize." he puts a hand on Bofur's shoulder and grins knowingly. "Besides, if you are correct and you've seen him with the wizard, then he is safe. All we have to do is wait to make sure that he's back in the Shire."

* * *

Bilbo doesn't realize it at first, but he is smiling. Something he hasn't done in a very long time. A small warm smile is playing on his lips as he looks at the dying embers of the lights coming from their town and listens to his guest's retelling of a story. And an unbelievable one also.

"Riddled with the dragon?" he chuckles heartily. "I'd like to hear the end of it."  
Gandalf smiles fondly at his shorter friend and smokes from his pipe.  
"And that my dear Bilbo is a tale for another time. What's the interest if I just finish it off right away?"

"Quite right too." Bilbo agrees and looks up at the sky. In the velvety darkness he can see the luminous moon gleam softly and the many stars twinkle around her. Bilbo, feeling inspired, suddenly has got a very unusual idea for a hobbit. He wonders if the stars are shining out for him...or for someone in particular. The wizard, as if sensing his thoughts, laughs quietly. When Bilbo looks at him with a puzzled expression on his face, he hurries to explain.

"I do not have the skill to interpret the stars, just yet." Gandalf says and winks at the hobbit, making him flush at being so predictable. "But as soon as I find out how, I promise you will be the first to know."

They sit there for a while longer, gazing at the stars that float above them like autumn leaves and enjoying the serene night. Only when Bilbo lets out a tired yawn, does Gandalf turn his attention back to the hobbit and his eyes widen slightly as if remembering something.

"I wanted to ask you, Master Baggins." he speaks, very serious all of a sudden. "Have your nightmares been bothering you again?"  
Bilbo furrows his brows in a thoughtful manner, then shakes his head.

"No. Well, not so frequently anymore." he says, stretching his arms. "These are more like strange dreams than nightmares, truth be told. They just don't make sense...Sometimes I even see some messed up scenarios from your stories."  
"Really?" Gandalf asks lightly, but he fails to hide the curiosity in his voice. "And what exactly do you see?"  
Bilbo takes a bit long to answer.  
"There's nothing new. And I've mentioned the usual ones at least five times to you." he says eventually. "Why, is it important? It's not as if they're real or something..."

Gandalf only hums and taking the pipe back into his mouth, smokes a large round circle. Not for the first time Bilbo has the impression that the wizard hasn't heard him and is about to repeat his question but snaps his mouth shut as the old man speaks.

"And who's to say that what's in our dreams and nightmares isn't as real as here and now?"

**AN: I know that there must be other stories where Bilbo loses his memory and I'll try to keep it original. The part with the fuzzy wooly toes is shamelessly taken from 'The Ballad of Bilbo Baggins'(why they didn't play it when Martin won the award, is beyond me). I'm not going to put any warnings concerning pairings 'cause I am not sure if it's going to have anything slashy myself. But there's so long before Bilbo and Thorin meet, I'll figure it out till then. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So sorry for the delay, I'll try to update more frequently now. Tones of thank you for everyone who read, followed and reviewed this story. It is very much appreciated. Just a few details before the chapter: Frodo in here is nine years old, I just thought it a convenient age since I'm too lazy to actually count(lol). He's going to have a very significant role in the coming chapters actually. So here we go. **

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure I don't own anything.**

**Chapter two: Trouble is a nephew**

Bilbo whistled to himself as he walked around the house, cleaning off dirt and dust from the bookshelves and cupboards. He couldn't deny that he was more than a little excited today and it seemed from his cheery behavior, that nothing in the world could worsen his mood. He uncaringly stuffed all the maps into a large box and put it away for the time being. These things would be completely unnecessary and out of place now. Why? Because his nephew was coming over and was going to stay there till mid-winter.

Drogo and Primula had to leave the town for a few months...some business with far relatives and wills that had to be settled. So it left the nine year old Frodo Baggins to live with him. Bilbo may have disconnected himself from most of the world, but he loved Frodo dearly. That's why he wanted Baggend to be at its best for his nephew's arrival.

He swept away the light layer of sweat from his forehead with his shirtsleeve and looked around. The sight of his cleaned and rearranged hole made a small proud smile appear on his lips. Bilbo carefully regarded the room one last time, before heading to the kitchen. It was nearly time for elevensies and although he wasn't hungry at all, he wouldn't refuse a hot cup of tea.  
The hobbit, however, only had the chance to pour some water into the kettle as a light knocking was heard. Bilbo hurried to the door and opened it, grinning broadly as if he'd just won a lottery.

"Uncle Bilbo!" came the joyful greeting of a raven haired hobbitling. And the same instant his front door was open, he was being squeezed in the little arms of his nephew.

"Frodo..." Bilbo chuckled and returned the hug heartily. "I'm glad to see you too."  
Primula Baggins only shook her head fondly at the clear affection the two shared and continued to watch the scene in amusement.  
And as Primula left and they moved from the doorstep at last, Bilbo felt that nothing in Middle Earth could make him feel more content than being with little Frodo.

* * *

_'My nephews are going to be the death of me.'_ thought Thorin Oakenshield as he rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"But Uncle Thorin..." Kili whined childishly after trying and failing to reason with the elder dwarf. To a stranger, Thorin could seem invincible and hard core, but the dwarven king also had weaknesses. And surprisingly one of them was the key word 'uncle'. Even from when his nephews were only little dwarvlings, he still hadn't learnt to refuse them in anything when they called him like that. That's mostly how the two had wormed their way into the Company. That and his insistent sister Dis...another sore weakness of his.

"Absolutely no." Thorin said distractedly, his eyes concentrated on the many reports covering his table. He had almost forgotten how much paper work was required to be done. Now he was no longer the prince on the runs, he was the crowned king under the mountain. And it brought so many responsibilities and new rituals that he still had to learn. Well, at least some things hadn't changed...

"Uncle Thorin," spoke Fili in a comparably measured and calm tone, giving his younger brother a pointed look that silenced him. "We only thought that if he is still in Erebor or at least in the northern west, we shall find him. You'll see it'll take no time for us to set up on his trail. I know that hobbits can be quite invisible in hiding if they so want it, but it's our burglar we're talking about. There's no reason for him not to show up, right? Perhaps he has lost his way or..."

"I said, _no_." their uncle stated firmly a slight edge in his voice. "You only think that you two young and careless dwarves can achieve more so easily and in no matter of time than a whole searching party that consists of experienced adults. That have been hired specifically for their irreplaceable knowledge of the area."

And it was truth. Thorin did personally choose every single one of the dwarves that were to look for the gone hobbit. It was only his pride and sensuality that was keeping the dwarven king from joining the party himself and attempting to find Bilbo. But he realized that from aside it would be taken as an act of straight recklessness and tried to appear neutral. No matter how much it was eating him from the inside.

"We can at least try..." Kili interfered with a nearly begging voice. "We know the mountains like our own fingers. We can..."

"Fili, Kili..." Thorin cut him off impatiently and drew their attention with a wave of a hand.  
Of course, he valued the willingness his nephews were presenting and in any other time he would have agreed but not now when everything was still so messed up. He was also secretly glad that his sister sons had the gall to actually approach him with a case concerning their hobbit. After the events at the gate, nobody from their company and beyond dared to mention Master Baggins' name to him, fearing the outcome. Only Dis took great care of reminding him three times a day that he was an idiot. So naturally he was grateful that at least his nephews knew him better than that to think that he would do any harm to the burglar.

"If you don't have anything better to do then I'll have you informed, that Master Dwalin will only gladly restart your sparring sessions. I'm sure it'll keep you entertained just fine."  
Thorin half smiled triumphantly at the now disoriented dwarves that began to mumble incoherently and with a few elbows hastily made their escape.

"See, what happens when you do the talking?" Fili complained in a whisper, once they were out. "We always end up getting in some kind of trouble. I should've tried to talk first, this time."

"What?"Kili asked indignantly. "There is nothing wrong with my talking. Quite the contrary actually, I always manage to handle the conversations in a very civil way."

"Really? Like that time with the trolls?" Fili snorted and clearing his throat mimicked a high pitched and quivery voice. "_Uncle Thorin, I'm not saying that the ponies are gone... but the ponies are gone. Please don't kill us, we're still too young and beautiful to die!"_  
Kili only huffed in response and continued to walk beside his brother sulkily.

"But we actually got away without punishment or extra beatings during sword training." he said matter of factly.

"That's only 'cause we got captured by the same trolls later, you daft dwarf." Fili rolled his eyes, "There's so much going on to care to think about lecturing us."

* * *

It was already evening and truth be told, neither of them had even noticed how the hours had flown by so quickly. And now our favorite burglar and his nephew were going for a nice stroll outside, to get some fresh air and give the day its pleasant finality. They were heading out of his front door when suddenly Frodo came to a halt in front of it.

"Is there something wrong, Frodo?" Bilbo was quick to ask. "Did you forget something or..."  
Frodo shook his head a negative and pointed at the round door with an index finger.

"Uncle Bilbo can I draw on the door too?" the little hobbit asked innocently making Bilbo's eyes widen slightly.

"Draw? On the...Frodo why do you think you should do something like that? It's not as if anyone has drawn anything on it..."

"Why, there's a small picture of a stick on it!" little Frodo explained excitedly, taking his uncle by hand and leading the older hobbit to that spot. "Look! Here it is."

"Frodo you must be mistaken. This door has been painted only a few..." Bilbo trailed off and frowned. There really was something new and unexpected on his front door, but he doubted it was just a drawing of a stick. All he could make out was a nailed etching in the wood of his green door that resembled very much the letter 'F'. But did it have any meaning? And most importantly when and where did this mark come from? He most certainly didn't have anything like this before.

"It's probably just a scratch." he told his nephew lightly and traced the length of the symbol with his thumb. "Come on. Let's get going before it gets too chilly."

And with their backs turned, they headed in the direction of the town, not noticing the soft blue glowing of the thief mark, biding them its silent goodbye.

**AN: With the burglar sign I went with the movie version. It does resemble an 'F'…in a way. I've seen a troll picture with Aidan where he's like "I'm not saying that they are gone, but they are gone." So you can tell I used that bit…That can only nearly describe how the Durin brothers explained to Thorin that the ponies were absent. **

**I know I've mentioned Dis a few times, but I'm not sure if she'll make her appearance in this story. Though I like her a lot. Let me know if you liked, write to me if there are any mistakes 'cause my works are not betaed. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I think in the movie Bilbo and Bofur had developed some kind of a friendship. So I decided to show it here somehow...and it's not because Bofur is my favorite dwarf out of the company...Not at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter three: A planned journey**

"It is indeed very fortunate that everything has worked out for the best." Balin agreed with a nod. "I did not hope to get an answering letter from Dain so soon. It is purely by luck that the dwarf and his men have been venturing across Eriador."

Bofur listened to the older dwarf as they made their way out of a rift.

"Aye. At least now we know for sure." the miner said, hardly containing his excitement. "One thing I don't understand though. If Master Baggi-"

"Hush!" Balin cut him off with a hiss, putting a hand over the other's mouth. He turned to look around them in alarm, hoping that nobody had heard them. Many workers were passing by and wandering about with their businesses and none of them seemed to be interested with their conversation.  
The old dwarf let out a relieved breath and released Bofur from his trapment. The good toy maker gave him an apologetic smile.

"I don't think it is wise to talk about him so...freely yet." Balin explained gently. "We don't want the whole story to come out like that. It would be most inappropriate."

Bofur nodded stepping closer to his friend and tried to keep his voice down.  
"I was just wondering... if our burglar is well and back in the Shire, why has he not written to us? Is he upset with us or else..."  
The advisor listened and stroked his beard thoughtfully. Something in his facial expression told Bofur that he must have also been considering that theory.

"He has already completed his task. There wasn't anything mentioned in the contract specifying as to where he was to live." said Balin eventually. "The halfling doesn't have anything to do with Erebor after the quest. It is only his right to choose where he stays. And let's not forget that our parting at the gate...was not a pleasant one. I won't be surprised if that incident alone forced him to go to such lengths."

The stated, silenced Bofur for a while, leaving him contemplating about things. All of the said were true, he couldn't argue with that. The events that had taken place at the gate were still fresh in his memory and he hadn't forgotten their king's harsh words either. The lust for gold had clouded Thorin Oakenshield's mind and resulted in him, casting away one of the most loyal and dear members of their Company, away.

Since that dreadful day, the miner hadn't been able to deal with the guilt of not standing up for the hobbit. He, as well as the other dwarves had been no less frightened and affected by the dwarven king's actions. The happened was so abrupt and unexpected that they could only follow their leader's instructions. They hadn't even been given the opportunity to react in any way. Bofur couldn't help but feel like he had betrayed a friend. And a close one at that. He should've spoken up, should've done something to prevent the banishment. He knew that Bilbo had meant no harm and had been acting in their interests. The halfling hadn't deserved to be treated like that. He was not worthy of the fate that was spared to him.

He could understand if the hobbit was still sore with them and didn't want to have anything to do with the dwarves anymore. But if so then why care risking his life, fighting in a battle that didn't even threaten him in any way? Especially such a mild person as Bilbo.

"He could've at least stayed here for a few days." Bofur spoke at last. "He never got to receive his fair share of the treasure."

"We can guess all we want." Balin chuckled lightly and gave his younger friend a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "What really should concern us at the moment is that the hardest part is yet to come. I haven't spoken to Thorin about this yet and I admit, I'm a bit fearing the outcome. I'm waiting for the opportune time to tell him, to prevent him overreacting. However, knowing Thorin, I dare say that's exactly what's going to happen."

"And what if he doesn't approve of this?" the miner asked with a frown. "What if he just ignores it and leaves everything the way it is?"

"We'll see what we can do, laddie." The old dwarf sighed. "As for now, I want you to be cautious and not speak of this to anyone. Clear?"

"As day." Bofur confirmed with his usual cheeky grin and bidding goodbye to his friend, continued walking back to the mine.  
He still had no idea how they were going to fix this or if it was possible at all, but learning that Bilbo Baggins was at least safe and healthy, was a great relief to his soul.

Occupied with the random thoughts that were flooding his head, he failed to notice as to where he was heading and unintentionally bumped into someone. He gasped in surprise, staggering back and paled visibly upon seeing two familiar faces that were smirking knowingly down at him.

"So Master Bofur..." said Kili with a mischievous glint in his eye. "What is it exactly that nobody can know about?"

* * *

That day Thorin was the downright definition of miserable. Another meeting with that blasted Thranduil gone wrong. It was obvious that the both sides were attempting to make peace between them, but so far they had only progressed in ceasing the usual amount of insults. And even that, not entirely. How they were supposed to manage in the future was a mystery to the dwarf. He snapped his head up as the door to the room opened to reveal his advisor.

"Balin..." Thorin pronounced tiredly, burying his face into his palms. "I can not describe how pleased I am to see you."

Balin smiled uneasily, while entering the king's chambers. It seemed like he would have to wait for another day to talk to their king about the matter. For now he settled on just listening to Thorin complain about tree-shagging elves and nodding occasionally at what was being said.

* * *

"In view of the fact that you said you always had the last word with your wife, how does it happen that she continually orders you about?" asked Dori curiously and swallowed another spoonful of stew.

"I meant what I said. I always do have the last word whenever we have an argument." Gloin replied indignantly. "I always say, _All right_."

The small company of friends broke into a fit of laughter and chuckles, with a smug looking Gloin. Ever since reclaiming their kingdom it had become a habit, a tradition even, to gather somewhere together and dine or just catch up on the latest events. These meetings would take place almost every week, after work and anyone who could come would join the party.

That night it had Dori and Nori, Gloin and Oin, the Ur brothers and a few other dwarves that had assembled to them.

The atmosphere was merry and light hearted and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Everyone except for Bofur. One could tell that the toy maker was anxious about something. He had a troubled expression on his face and he would throw distant glances out of the window, as if expecting something to happen any moment.

"Is there something bothering you?" Nori asked quietly, being the first to notice this oddity of his behavior.

"No. No, nothing." Bofur answered distractedly, offering the other a small smile. "I'm just a bit tired is all."  
The thief regarded him with a skeptical look but asked no more.

* * *

"He won't come." Kili stated disappointedly and hoped down from the branch he had earlier got on, to investigate.

"Don't say that. He promised to, then he'll come." encouraged Fili also jumping and landing graciously on the ground. "Maybe he's taking his time so that no one gets suspicious..."

Kili opened his mouth to speak just as they heard a barn-owl's hooting...twice. The younger Durin's face lit up and Fili looked at his brother triumphantly.

"Told you he'd come." he said and they both hurried in the direction the sounds had come from.

Reaching a valley, they spotted Bofur who looked about to call out again and the brothers soon came to a halt right behind the dwarf, effectively startling the latter.

"Boys, can you stop doing that?" cried the miner, lowering his mattock, which he had instinctively aimed at the intruders. "I had nearly taken you for a pair of orcs, for Mahal's sake!"

"It's alright, we forgive you." spoke Kili, causing the dwarf to roll his eyes. "What has taken you so long?"

"It doesn't matter now, Kee." Fili answered instead of Bofur. "Have you taken everything?"

"Aye. Everything that will be needed on the road." the miner replied, gesturing at the brown leather bag lying not far from them. "And did you get the map?"

Kili smiled proudly and Fili unfolded and handed Bofur a yellow, overused piece of paper.

"That we did." The elder brother said."Today uncle was in an exceptional foul mood. I don't think he'll even notice it's gone."

"We should not forget to thank the elves for that." Kili added, drawing a nod from his sibling.

"I don't know about the map, but we'll be lucky if he doesn't notice that _you_'re gone." Bofur said with a chuckle as they started down the valley and out of the forest.

"Oh, no worries. Those peace talks will keep our Uncle sulking for a long while." Fili assured confidently. "We've just got to find ponies and we can set out at dawn."

**AN: I know there isn't much happening so far, I do hope I'm keeping you entertained. **


End file.
